The research to be undertaken has as its primary goal the systematic evaluation of existing FDA approved psychotropic agents in pediatric outpatients ranging in age from four to 15. Two populations are involved: (1) schizophrenic children and (2) hyperkinetic children. Since existing guidelines for the use of most psychotropic drugs with children are lacking, formation will be sought with respect to safety and efficacy and, in addition, with respect to realistic treatment schedules and dose ranges. In the group of schizophrenic children special emphasis will be given to the further evaluation of the CNS consequences of neuroleptic drug withdrawal. In the hyperactive children, special emphasis will be given to two areas: (1) the identification of groups in terms of treatment response patterns; and (2) the identification of psychotropic medications (CNS stimulants, antidepressants, and neuroleptics) most likely to produce a stable, effective treatment response. The studies to be conducted will employ both single-blind and double-blind designs, as well as designs in which the child is his own control. A number of newly-designed NIMH rating instruments will be tried in order to expand the range of observations we can record. In support of our primary goal a retrospective analysis of the response of attempt to identify the effect of age (developmental status) and other relevant parameters on drug response.